Happy birthday Mr Gru
by arsazu1985
Summary: Gru is having the best birthday of his life along with his family; This fic was written as a little birthday gift to Steve Carell whose birthday happened last August 16th


_DM Fanfic: Happy birthday Mr. Gru._

Lucy: (Sweet tone) Wake up Sleeping Beauty.

Gru heard Lucy's voice a little distant

Agnes: Wake up daddy

Gru started to wake up though he was feeling a bit confused and sleepy

Gru: (yawn) what's wrong? Who is it?

Lucy/girls: HAPPY BIRTHDAY

Gru got scared for the yelling and made a little jump on the bed

Lucy: Oh, honey! We're sorry for scaring you; we just wanted to congratulate you

Gru then remembered everything, today was his birthday; his first one as a married man, he could see that Lucy and the girls had made breakfast and brought him to his bed; and besides, each one of the girls had a gift for him.

Gru: Hold on, girls… why aren't you at the school?

Lucy: Well… that's because I asked yesterday to the principal to let them have a free day just for today; besides, it's Friday, they can call some of their schoolmates or teachers later, they have the right to spend this whole day with you.

Margo: We all prepared breakfast, I suggested the happy egg-face, Edith suggested pancakes with the shape of your favorite gun the freeze ray though Mom suggested also heart shaped pancakes and she decorated them and Agnes brought you some candies.

Edith: We all got a present for you, which one will you open first.

Gru: Mmmmm, I really don't know.

Agnes: Mine first daddy.

At first, Gru thought it was a mini photo album, but when he opened it he could see it was full of drawings made by Agnes.

Agnes: I wanted to give you my drawings along with some new ones I just drew a couple of days ago; I drew the happiest moments we have shared daddy; for example: the day that we met, when you saved us from that evil pajama guy, when you got dressed as a fairy princess on my birthday and my favorite one is this one when you and mommy got married.

Gru thanked her with a big hug and a kiss on her cheek

Agnes: I love you daddy

Gru: I love you too my princess, never get older

Edith: It's my turn now; at first, I wanted to give you a katana sword so we could practice my ninja training together but I couldn't find any store to buy it so I found this other thing that it fits perfect with your job.

Gru opened the box and it was a book about the history of spying

Gru: (hugging) Wow! Thank you very much Edith

Edith: You're welcome dad; I wish I could hug as strong as you

Margo: My turn now, thanks to mom I could find out which size number you are.

Gru saw that Margo's present was a very elegant suit.

Margo: You are a spy now so I thought you could look like James Bond with this suit.

Gru gave her also a hug, he was so happy that he thought he was still dreaming.

Lucy: Sweetie, if you want to see my present you have to go downstairs but first you need to eat.

Gru: I don't what to say; I don't think I could deserve all these presents.

Margo: What are you talking about? Of course you deserve them, it's your birthday after all.

Edith: Yeah, and you are the best dad in the world; how many kids can say that their father is a super spy?

Agnes: Go on daddy; you have to finish your breakfast because we have another surprise for you downstairs.

Gru: Another one? Oh, no… I mean… you've done enough.

Lucy: Come on girls, let's leave your daddy alone so he can finish soon his breakfast; (kissing Gru on the cheek) don't be late

The girls also kissed him and let him have the breakfast alone. It was very delicious; when he finished, he got up from bed and walked to the door, he saw his daughters waiting for him outside of the room.

Edith: All right dad, we want you to close your eyes and no peeking; your present is in the hall.

Gru closed his eyes tightly and the girls took their hands so he could go downstairs carefully; after a couple of minutes, they all stopped walking

Agnes: Ok daddy, you can open them now.

Gru did it, and he got another surprise yelling; in the hall there were a lot of minions with a big chocolate birthday; Lucy was there too along with Dr. Nephario and Gru's mother Marleena.

Gru: Mom; what a surprise to see you here.

Marleena: Happy birthday son; I got a present for you too.

Gru was really surprised when he heard this because she never gave him before a birthday gift before, except perhaps for some phone calls or text messages. Though their Mother-Son bond got better when Gru became a father, it got a bit better when he got married.

Marleena gave him a gray knitted sweater just like he liked it.

Gru: Wow! Thank you mom, I really appreciate this.

Marleena: Yes… well. You're welcome son.

They both shared a hug.

Nephario: I'm sorry for interrupting such cute moment but I'd like to give my present now.

Lucy: Go ahead doctor.

Nephario: Gru; this present comes from me and your wife, you see, a month ago she gave me some suggestions for a new invention so you could use it in your missions; fortunately I just finished it yesterday.

The doctor gave him what it looked like a pen case; inside there was a beautiful silvered pen with some buttons with different colors; Gru knew that this could be anything but an ordinary pen.

Nephario: I put some extra complements inside of it; for example, with this red button you will shoot a laser beam, the white bottom will make you write with an invisible ink and the black bottom is to decode the ink so you can be the only one to write and send secret messages with this. You can also shoot some darts with it by pressing this blue bottom and in case of emergency this pen has a GPS inside so you can be found easily or to ask for some helping.

Gru: This thing is awesome Dr. Nephario; you really improved yourself this time.

Nephario: Thank your wife, she gave me the ideas.

Lucy: But Gru's right doctor, this could be the best thing you have ever invented.

Gru thanked both of them; Gru had the best birthday of his life along with his whole family; he even got a phone call from the AVL'S boss Silas Ramsbottom (Bottom xD) he also wished him a happy birthday. The whole day was a party day for the Gru-Wilde family.

_I just wrote this fic because last august 16__th__ was 51__st__ Steve Carell's birthday._

_I think both Carell and Gru have the same age and birthdate because as we saw on the first movie, Gru was a kid when he watched the landing of the moon on the T.V. _

_Hope you liked it and good day everyone. _


End file.
